U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,706 to Peter J. Maznicki disclosed a protective socket adapted to torque a head of a hardware fastener, having a non-marring inner lining disposed within an outer sleeve of the socket for protecting the hardware from being marred.
However, such a prior art disclosed the inner lining (14) of unique size of only one torquing hole (20) provided within the lining (14) so that a plurality of linings should be prepared ready for insertion into differently-sized torquing holes of differently-sized hardware fasteners, thereby causing maintenance inconvenience and possibly increasing the implementation cost for mechanical jobs or maintenance work.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the prior art and invented the present socket having differentially-sized torque hole formed in an inner lining in the socket adapted for a convenient, economic and efficient selective engagement of proper nut or bolt with the lining for enhancing anti-wearing effect for the nut or bolt and the socket.